Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) tools enable users to interactively analyze multidimensional data from various perspectives. Applications of OLAP include business reporting for sales, marketing, management reporting, business process management, budgeting and forecasting, financial reporting and the like. OLAP processors use data stored in in-memory databases for analytical processing. An in-memory database is a database management system that primarily relies on volatile memory for computer data storage. A plurality of data sources may be associated with such an in-memory database, and while executing corresponding data related to operations, one or more pointers may be encountered. The pointers are types of references that point (e.g., via an address) to a value or a function or any piece of code in a computer program. To complete the execution of the data related operations, executing the pointers may be required.